Breaking Barriers
category:MissionsCategory:San d'Oria Missions de:San d'Oria-Mission 9-1 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Trade 8 stacks of crystals to one of the gate guards, or repeat Mission 1-2 10 times. *After accepting the mission, go directly to Chateau d'Oraguille to the Great Hall. *After the cutscene with Trion, Pieuje, the papasque, and Princess Claidie, begin travelling to Valley of Sorrows *Be sure to bring along someone who can cast Sneak and Invisible on you, or purchase several Silent Oils and Prism Powders, and start gathering the first two key items. The key items must be obtained in order. *Key item #1 is located at I-8 in Valley of Sorrows. :*Take the entrance from Cape Teriggan that is guarded by Sand Cockatrices and Greater Manticores at (J-8). After zoning, Sneak will be needed to get by the Velociraptors and Invisible will be needed for Perytons and Valley Manticores. :*The ??? is located along a wall right before you take a one-way drop at I-9. Wait for the Manticores and Perytons to look away from the ??? before dropping Invisible to check the ???. :*Once ??? is inspected, an event will take place and you will receive a key item, Figure of Titan. *Key item #2 is located at H-7 in Xarcabard. :*The ??? is located in the upper level among some trees on your left as you go up the slope. :*Click the ??? to receive the second key item, Figure of Garuda. *Once both key items have been obtained, get a full alliance of level 65+. Make sure everyone has Sneak or Silent Oils. *Take the southern Eldieme Necropolis entrance from Batallia Downs. Head to the southern room of Eldieme and drop down the center hole at G-9. Once you land, head east and you will be on a new map. Just head south, taking a right turn at the first intersection and a left at the second intersection. *After you zone into Batallia Island, take a right turn towards the stone monument. If Ahtu is out, defeat him first. *Once everyone is ready, inspect the ??? that is located on a cliff. This will spawn 2 Greater Bird type NMs: :*Suparna: WAR type NM; Special Attacks: Horde Lullaby, Massacre Elegy, Magic Finale, Giga Scream, Dread Dive, Mighty Strikes. :*Suparna Fledgling: WHM type NM; Special Attacks: Horde Lullaby, Massacre Elegy, Magic Finale, Giga Scream, Dread Dive, Benediction. :*Have a RDM put Gravity on Suparna and take it for a walk on the island, as the greater birds are immune to the Sleep (both birds will not resist the other debuffs, however, but they will not last long). Everyone else needs to concentrate on the Fledgling. Both birds will use the 2hr abilities of their jobs. Suparna, although it hits around 200 to a non-tank, must be kited due to Horde Lullaby threat. Once Suparna Fledgling dies, focus efforts on Suparna. :*If you have a White Mage, the Repose spell is effective. :*Alternatively, you may have everyone stand at the opposite end of the island while one person spawns the NMs (preferably a job that has Utsusemi, Stoneskin, or Flee). That person will have to run them to the zone-line, while the main tank provokes the Suparna at the cave-mouth and runs it to party. Only one NM has to be defeated to complete the mission. (You can still check the ??? for the scene if you zoned.) ::*The Suparna Fledgling will hang out for a while at the cave mouth before it starts walking back, which will cut off the puller for a little bit. If you are soloing or only have a couple folks, it may be safer to pop them, zone, and then pull one once all party members are back and ready. Like most of the mission NM pairs, they don't seem to link. ::*If only one NM is pulled, a NIN75 or RDM75 can easily solo this fight. ::*Also duoed by BST75 and SMN75 with ease. (Suparna only) ::*Also easily duoed by PLD75/WAR37 and WHM75/SCH37. (Suparna only) ::*Soloable by SMN 75 with Garuda Predator Claws kiting. Took about 4-5 claws to kill. MP pool according to that. No chance to Elemental Siphon in between due to fast moving bird. Hits very hard. (Suparna) Pop NMs with Ramuh up and Thunderspark to get hate on avatar. Then zone to Eldieme Necropolis to clear hate and singlepull Suparna only. ::*Duo'd by 75WHM/BLM and 75RDM/BLU (Suparna) - Have RDM kite using Bind and Gravity whilst both Nuke w/ Tier III spells. WHM's Banish III was hitting for ~384 consistently. ::*Soloable by 75 SCH/RDM by using a Gravity/Bind/Nuke strategy. It is advisable to use Alacrity along with Bind to help keep recast timers down. Be careful, as it does build up resistance against Gravity and Bind rather quickly. Using Helix spells is not advisable without Modus Veritas. *Once both birds are defeated, everyone will need to inspect the ???. *A cutscene will occur and you will receive your final key item, a Figure of Leviathan. *Report back to the King to end the mission. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:Darkness looms over San d'Oria. Report to the Audience Chamber in Chateau d'Oraguille for further details.